


Just Like That

by 84years



Series: For Better [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Harli - Freeform, They are really cute, in their own way, like so cute it'll make you sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84years/pseuds/84years
Summary: Hope and Carli have been together for years, but after recent events they decide it's the right time to come out to the world.





	1. The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was strange that Carli didn't show for practices or the game after the Olympics. My first thought was 'maybe she's with Hope' and somehow I came up with this.

There were whispers of a smack down with Hope’s name on it floating around. And when Jill called for a face to face meeting? The whispers became bellow’s in Hope’s head. But she was fine (not really). It was Carli who was a mess (of epic proportions). She had arrived at Hope’s door step in the middle of the night ready to fight someone. Anyone.

“Carli what are you doing here?”

Carli passed by her, a backpack being her only belonging, “And let you deal with this by yourself? Yeah right.”

“Doesn’t Houston start prac-“ Hope was stopped by a well practiced glare. “Shower now or later?”  
_____

They didn’t leave the house. Hope wouldn’t allow it.

“You don’t need to be dragged into this with me.”

Of course Carli protested (she always protested) but was denied with a timely, “Please Carli just do this for me.”

So they hid and waited. Well one of them did. The other hid and fumed.

_____

Suspended  
6 months.  
Terminated contract  
_____

“This is fucking ridiculous!”

Because it was. A word. A single word equated to six months. And Carli was furious.

“They’re out to get you Hope!”

Silence.

Carli has been pacing ever since Hope relayed the news to her. She would be out running if Hope would raise the house arrest.

“This isn’t right Hope. This isn’t how it-

“Carli.”

“No! You're seriously going to take this?”

Silence.  
“After 17 years you don’t think you deserve more?”

Hope remained quiet. Because after 17 years she did think she deserved more. She knew she deserved more. But she was out of choices. And maybe it was best this way.

“I do! I know Carli. But what am I supposed to do?” Hope asks as she places a hand on Carli’s shoulders. 

“Fight. You’re supposed to fight!”

Hope takes a step back, “I think I’m tired of fighting.”

“Is that why you don’t fight for us?”

The nuke in the room.

“Lets not-

“Lets not what Hope? Act like we don’t have something? Act like we’re just friends for the rest of our lives? For fucks sake it’s been years!” Carli snaps.

“We’ve talked about this, I already have a-

“A ‘sullen image’. I don’t care Hope. I want to help my girlfriend through this- publicly.” Carli steps closer, “I want to make barely veiled complaints about how they’re treating you.” Another step. “I want to be your girlfriend.”

Hope blinks.

“Ok.”

_____

“Come to Houston with me.”

“What?”

“You can take off time. I can’t.” Carli explains one night under the comfort of the quilt Hope bought at the Sunday Market that had chickens all over it.

Hope huffs, “Who said I would want-

Carli snorts, “The Reign is going to offer you time. And you should take it.” She raises a hand to tuck the stray curl in Hope’s face behind her ear, “Come to Houston. Let me take care of you.”

_____

Houston gives them a glimpse of the future.

“This is nice.”  
Carli looks down at the large order of tater tots between her and Hope, “The tater tots?”

“No you idiot,” Hope laughs, “being here with you.”

Shrugging Carli shoves a few tater tots in her mouth and looks around, “It’s nice having you in Houston with me. It feels new.”

“New.” Hope repeats.

“Yeah, and fresh. Like I’m coming home to you.”

_____

All those years ago when their relationship began they didn’t think this would ever be an option. They were so ill equipped for a relationship. Only dating during the off season and then hooking up during camps when no one was looking. And Carli was, for all intent and purposes, fine with that. But Hope? Not so much.

One night after a grueling practice the two sat in an ice bath together. 

“Carli?”

“Yeah?” 

Hope stares the younger girl down, “I haven’t slept with anyone but you in the last two years.” She said bluntly.

“Ummm, ok?” Carli slowly responds. 

“Have you?”

Have I what?”

Rolling her eyes Hope slides closer to to the midfielder, “Slept with someone besides me in a while?”

“Uh, well, no.”

“Hmmm, good.” Hope takes Carli’s hand, “Do you want to?”

Carli looks down at their joined hands. She sat there and thought what this all meant to her.

“Not particularly.”

Hope snorts, “Well Ms. ‘Not Particularly’, what do you say we get out of this ice bath and go celebrate?”

“What are we celebrating?” Carli asked confused. The fact that they only slept with each oth- 

Oh.

“The fact you were finally able to lock this down.” 

_____

Hope had changed a lot over the years. She isn’t the bold, lively, woman that Carli had met at her first camp. The girl who snuck her a candy bar after a rough practice. No. She had lost the spark in her eyes along the way. Pieces of her were chipped off through the years. But Houston seemed to be bringing the pieces back.

“We should get a dog.” Hope says over breakfast one morning. She’s not even looking at Carli, she’s taken to reading the comic section of the newspaper every morning and it’s the cutest thing that Carli has ever seen.

“A dog?”

“Yeah, I miss having a pet. And I’ll need someone to spend time with while you’re at practice or at Camp.” Hope tells her. 

Carli frowns, “Ok? So why don’t you just get a dog when you go back to Seattle?”

Finally putting the newspaper down Hope looks at Carli and smiles, “I’m not going back to Seattle.”

“But you- Washington is your- The Reign- What do you mean you’re not going back to Seattle?”

“Would you relax, it’s too early for you to be freaking out.” Hope chides, “Anyway, I’ve decided I need a new start. Somewhere I can build new memories.”

“Oh.”

“And we’ve always talked about wanting to start a family.” Hope continues, a light blush spreading across her face.

Carli points at the floor, “Here. Oh you mean you want to make memories here. With me. And start a family here. With me.”

They’ve been together for years but Hope still can’t quite wrap her mind at how, well, Nardley Carli can be sometimes.

“No dumb dumb. I’m talking about O’Hara. We’re finally going to get together and have beautiful children who like chocolate milk too much.” Hope swats Carli with her newspaper, “Of course I’m talking about you.”

Carli pouts “Hey, too soon, I’m pretty sure that she still has a crush on you.”

“It’s just hero worship Carls, we’ve been over this.” Hope reminds her. 

“It would be hero worship if she were a goalkeeper!”

“Which she could be. God knows that girl can play any position.” This was a regular discussion, argument would be too strong, in their relationship. Another reason Carli pushed for them to come out to the team (“Hope I swear to God if she bites her lip one more time”). Of course Hope wouldn’t budge so there were many a camp where they couldn’t do anything because O’Hara refused to be separated from Hope. 

Carli rolls her her eyes as she gets up from the table, circling it so she could stand behind Hope and wrap her arms around her, “I would love for you to be here. I would love to come home to you and a dog. And I would love to build new memories with you.”

“You better.”

And that’s how Carli knew that Hope was on the mend.

_____

“Do you want me to leave you your ticket at the box off-

Hope stops her, “I’m not going to the game.” 

Carli frowns, “Why not? Do you think someone's going to bother you because if so I’ll deal with them.”

“I just don’t want to draw any attention away from you and this game. People will connect the dots to me being here and why you weren’t at the last game or at practice.” She has thought a lot about this, when Carli had actually went to practice.

“But you said you were ready to come out.” 

“OK I never said that. But yeah, I am. I just want to do it on my, our, own terms you know?” Hope shrugs, nervously tugging at the sleeve of her large sweatshirt. 

Carli pulls her into a hug, “OK but we don’t have to wait too long right?”

Hope places a kiss on Carli’s neck, “How about if you win tonight you get to post something cute on Instagram about us?”

“But we’re playing Boston?”

“So it’s almost a guarantee then isn’t it?” Hope jokes. 

Carli grins, “Awesome.” 

_____

Carli makes sure to score in this game.

And they win.

And Carli feels like she just won the Olympics.

_____

The entire drive she thinks about what picture she’s going to post. There’s so many photos of Hope that she has in her phone, locked up of course, that at least twenty come to mind right away. Maybe a collage?

The lights are on when she gets home and it’s a nice feeling, knowing that she has someone waiting for her.

“Honey I’m home.” She jokes as she walks through the door.

“In the kitchen!” 

Carli walks into the kitchen and is instantly hit with her favorite smell. Hope’s lasagna.

Hope walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek, “Great game babe. Thought we’d celebrate with one of your favorites.”

Carli gathers her into a hug, “Oh, I didn’t know Steph flew from Chicago.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Sam that.” Hope replies as she pulls away. “I’m about to pull the garlic bread out of the oven. Can you set the table?”

The two work quickly and in silence. And before Carli knows it she’s on her third helping of lasagna. 

“Moe and a few of the girls wanted to come over after the game.” Carli mentions.

Hope laughs, “They probably wanted use of your hot tub.” She pauses, “Have you decided which picture you wanted to post yet? I know it’s been eating at you.”

“I can’t decide! I just have so many.” Carli huffs.

“Maybe we just need to take a new one?” 

Carli nods her head in agreement, “Maybe.”

“Like tomorrow when we pick up our new dog?” Hope suggests casually, looking for Carli’s’ reaction. A smile and a fond glare are thrown at her.

_____

“No Hope. We’re not getting two dogs.” Carli says firmly as the goalkeeper in question allows two puppies to walk on top of her.

“But Carli, they’re brothers.” Hope gushes.

“OK so we’ll look for a dog with no siblings.”

Hope stands up, a puppy in each hand, and nuzzles them, “But I already love them.” She looks at Carli and pouts, “Please Carli.”  
_____

They name them Fred and George  
_____

For being so young the pups have a firm grasp on the potty training thing. Carli is pretty impressed. Hope claims that they’re geniuses and already proven that they are better than Alex’s dog. 

(“Hope you haven’t met her dog. You don’t know if they’re smarter than him.”

“It’s mother’s intuition Carli.”)

The second night they’re in the house a big storm rolls over Houston. Rumbling thunder and cracks of lightning scare the dogs into the arms of their new mothers. Though Carli had a firm rule of no dogs in the bed the twins had ended up in cuddled into Hope and herself.

“I’m going to go double check that everything is closed.” Carli tells a basically sleeping Hope that night.

She walks through the house and relishes how lived in it looks now. Chew toys and dog beds already litter their living room, organic dog food and treats are on kitchen table, and a miniature soccer ball lays next to hers by the door. Carli loves it.

When she walks back into her room Hope is asleep with the twins on her chest. Carli reaches for her phone in her pocket and takes a few photos.

_____

At 1:35 AM Carli post the picture with the caption, “She couldn’t say no to them. And I couldn’t say no to her. Welcome to the #family Fred and George.”


	2. The Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussion of coming out to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm response yesterday! I have quite a bit of this already written so be expecting daily chapters.

 

They wake up to chaos. Well Hope wakes up to chaos, Carli wakes up to an agitated Hope straddling her.

 

“Morning babe.” Carli looks around the room, “Where are the boys?”

 

“Funny you mention that. I decided to let them out and as soon as I opened the door there were people across the street taking photos of me.” Hope tightens her thighs around Carli’s stomach, “Then when I come back inside and check my phone what do I see?”

 

“How much your girlfriend loves you?” Carli replies, smiling up at Hope.

 

“Really?” Hope asks, “You just had to post something sugary sweet at 2 in the morning?” 

 

Carli shrugs, “The inspiration hit. You can’t stop an artist.”

 

Huffing Hope rolls off of her, “You suck.” She turns on to her side to face her girlfriend. “You should check the group chat, I haven’t been able to summon the mental power yet , but all of the kids have commented it seems.”

 

Carli reaches for her phone underneath her pillow. “Jesus Christ.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well Sonnet was the one to post the picture in our chat followed with ‘I guess Kelley was too late.” Carli looks up at Hope eyebrow raised, “The rest are all question marks and a lot of pictures of Spongebob looking confused?”

 

Hope pulls out her phone and begins to scroll through the messages as well. “You gotta appreciate Steph asking the important questions though ‘why are all these keepers gay as hell? Alyssa you next.’ Classy as always.” 

 

“I give it a few more hours it’s only,” Carli looks at her clock, “seven so not everyone’s awake.” Carli continues to go through all of her messages when she pauses, “I don’t understand how people are confused with that post? People are saying it’s about our friendship?”

 

“I mean we are friends Carli.” Hope jokes. Carli rolls on top of Hope and looks down at her girlfriend, light streaming from the window highlighted her hair and she was smiling.  

 

“Stay still.” Carli tells her. Hope cocks her head to the side, confused, but quickly understands what’s happening when she hears the click from the camera. 

 

“Carli!”

 

Carli types something on her phone and smile, “Don’t worry I spelled it out for them.”

 

The new Instagram post is more damning than the first one. It looks like they’ve been rolling around the bed with how rumpled the sheets are and the way Hope’s hair falls on the pillowcase. It reads, ‘Just incase you guys didn’t get it before I ‘locked this down’ awhile back’. #nofilter’.

 

Carli proudly shows the post to Hope, “I fixed it.”

 

“I said one picture Carli.” Hope says fondly.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you then.”

 

And that she did. Repeatedly.

_____ 

They don’t expect Moe and Whitney to show up, but they do.

 

“Is that the pizza already?” Hope asks as the doorbell rings, “That was fast.”

 

“I guess, aren’t you going to put on pants?”

Hope shrugs, “I’m not answering the door all the way I’ll just crack it, take the pizza, and then come back here so that we can finish the rest of Orphan Black.” After Carli made the picture up to her they decided to turn off their phones and have a relaxing day with just the twins and their TV. Neither felt like cooking, or putting on clothes, so they decided to cheat a little and order pizza. With her hair down, an old Sky Blue FC shirt from the WPS days swallowing her body, and no pants Hope went to open the door.

 

“Hey that was pretty,” Hope starts as she opens the door, but quickly stops when she sees who’s at the other side, “oh, uh, hey Moe.”

 

Moe, wide eyed, quickly gestures for the person next to her to come into Hope’s view, “And Whitney.” She squeaks outs.

 

“Whitney?” Hope repeats.

 

The defender in question shrugs, “Sorry to drop in unannounced, Moe didn’t want to come alone and the other girls were bullying her to drop by since you weren’t answering our messages.” 

 

“We turned off our phones.” Hope tells her dumbly.

 

The two younger players just look at her, Moe nervous and Whitney confused, “Are you going to let us-

 

“Hope! Pizza! I’m hungry and want to start the next episode!” Carli yells from their bedroom. 

 

Hope’s face quickly starts to liken to a cherry as she looks anywhere other than at the two girls in front of her. “We thought you were the pizza guy.”

 

“Right.” 

 

The pizza guy in question chooses to roll up to their drive way at that moment. He gets out of the car and jogs over to the group of women, “Pizza for Carli Solo?” 

 

Hope has never wanted the ground to swallow her up so quickly before, “Yep. That’s me. Thanks.” She passes him two twenties, “Keep the change.” The man, with slight difficulty, passes her the pizza through the crack in the door and then walks back to his car.

 

“Carli Solo?” Whitney asks, smirk on her lips. 

 

“Shut up and get in the house.”

_____

Nothing could have prepared Whitney for the sight she was about to see. Rooming with Ashlyn for years had allowed her to be exposed too many a thing- mostly girls in different states of undress. But nothing could have prepared her for seeing Hope Solo walking around Carli’s house in a large t-shirt, that was definitely not hers, and her underwear. This was too intimate.

 

“I’ll go get Carli. And some pants.” Hope scurries out of the room.

 

Moe sits on the couch, “This is weird.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t think we should have come.” 

 

Whitney rolls her eyes, “That’s what I said before you knocked.”

 

A little jingle is heard from the hallway and soon enough there are two excited puppies bouncing between Moe and Whitney. The women pick up a puppy each and begin to cuddle them and allow them to lick all over their faces. Carli and Hope follow, Hope wearing pants and Carli wearing a frown.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

 

Moe quickly stands up and looks like she’s about to bolt to the door, “I, uh, was tasked on checking up on you guys. And you didn’t answer your phones. And the gals were getting worried so, uh, yeah?”

 

“You mean the girls didn’t like being ignored so they sent you over in hopes of getting me to respond. And they sent Whitney to make sure you didn’t screw up?” Carli asks.

 

“Nope I came here by myself, just wanted to make sure Moe didn’t walk into anything that could scar her for life.”  Whitney jokes, trying to the ease the tension. “If you give me a slice of pizza I’ll sum up everything the gals have been talking about.” 

_____

The tension left with every slice of pizza that is consumed. Hope smiles with Carli’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and a puppy in her lap. Moe and Whitney had moved to the floor to play with Fred, the rowdier twin, and explain what was going on in the outside world.

 

“So you’re telling me that in a span of five hours you guys have set up a betting pool of when we got together, divided each other by which wedding party you’ll be part of, and have given us a team child.” Carli asks bewildered, but not surprised, with her soccer family.

 

Moe nods her head, “Steph and Sam got into a fight on who deserved it more. So we just gave you guys Rose.”

 

“Also Alyssa left the group chat because Step and Sam kept on professing their love for her so that they could ‘be like Carli’.” Whitney adds as she munches on her left over crust. “Ashlyn wants to go on double date. There’s been radio silence from Kell so Christie is going to go check on her. And Sonnet wants to make a video called ‘Be Like Solo’ so that she can ‘bag her a swag girl like Carli’.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Hope whispers trying to process all of this information.

 

“And that’s just the important stuff. There’s a lot more but you guys can find that stuff out for yourself.” Whitney continues, “But if I were you I would just tell them something.”

 

Carli shrugs off the suggestion, “Maybe later, we like our peace and quiet.”

_____

Later came at seven that night over a  cookie cake that Hope had been craving lately. They had put on their darkest sunshades, largest hoodies, and driven to the nearest Costco. No one had noticed them thank god, but when they stopped to pick up tater tots through the drive-thru the girl who usually served them just smirked as she passed them the bag and winked.

 

“I guess it’s time to face the music.” Hope says quietly. It was nice being in their own bubble, Whitney and Moe aside, for the day. 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Carli tells her, “It’s not like what anyone thinks matters.”

 

And that was that. They both turn on their phones. Between the two them there were over 500 text messages, 60 missed calls, 30 voicemails, and an absurd amount of social media notifications that they never thought could have have been possible. The two quietly go through the mess on their phones for a few minutes, trying to digest it all.

 

“How many times has Jill called you?” Carli jokes as she finally finishes listening to her voicemails.

 

“Ten? You?”

 

“Twelve. With five voicemails. I think my favorite one so far is from Abby though, ‘sorry for talking shit about Hope to you for all these years.’” Carli never encouraged people to talk about Hope in front of her, but she never discouraged it. If someone was talking shit about her girlfriend she wanted to know.

 

Hope laughs, “That’s Abby for you. I think Sonnet is my new favorite though. She asked me if I could adopt her and teach her how to ride clutch.” 

 

“Why would she want you to teach her how to drive a car incorrectly?” 

 

Rolling her eyes Hope smiles fondly at her girlfriend, “They call you clutch babe. Think about it.” 

 

Carli frowns as she thinks about what they could possibly, “Oh.”

 

“That one's kind of clever. Proud of the kid.” Hope comments as she texts her back, “I’m telling her that I’ll teach her my ways if she stops saying swag.”

 

Watching Hope take this so lightly made Carli want to kiss her. Fair enough she always wanted to kiss her but this was a ‘I’m so proud of you kiss’ not a ‘you’re fine please stop worrying’ kiss that she had grown so used to giving. 

 

“Don’t forget we already have a kid Hope. You can’t adopt more.” Carli jokingly reminds her.

 

“And why do we need a kid again?” Hope asks, still confused as to why it was such a big deal.

 

“It’s just a team thing,” Carli explains, “Ali and Ashlyn have Crystal. Tobin and Christen have Mal. Lauren had Moe. I guess it’s just our duty to take one as well?” 

 

“I do feel a little bad for Sam and Steph though; I mean they have a video about wanting to be just like you. If that doesn’t make them your kid I don’t know what does.” 

 

Carli laughs, “Are you saying you want three team children?”

 

“We could be like Brady Brunch.” Hope jokes, “You bring in the two idiots, I’ll bring Emily, and Rose can be the new child.

 

“I thought you would take this much more seriously.” Carli tells her, reaching across the table to lay her hand on top of Hope’s, “But here you are planning out our team family. I’m proud of you.”

 

Hope blushes, not being able to handle the compliment from Carli, “This is just,” she struggles to think of what exactly this is, “it’s easy. Being here with you, joking around, is easy. And nice. And fun. And it’s just what I want to be doing right now.”

 

“That’s good Hope. I’m glad you feel like that.” Carli pauses, “I was worried that this would be too much after the-“

 

“I think it was just what I needed, something to make me remember who I am.” Hope shrugs, “My being too serious about everything is what got me here, I think I’m going back to being Old Hope now.”

 

“Just like that?” Carli asks.

 

“Yeah. Just like that.”

 

_____

They decided not to talk to the team that night. To anyone. Radio silence to let things die down a little before reentering the world. Hope wakes up first, freezing, to discover that Carli had taken all the blankets that night. She looks like a burrito with the way they wrap around her body. Smirking Hope takes a photo and post it on her Instagram. The caption reads ‘For someone who claims love the cold she always seems to take the blankets. #IForgiveHer #MyPolarBear’

 

It’s sugary sweet and it’s definitely not helping with the whole radio silence idea, but this is what she wants to do. She wants to be able to put cute things about Carli on her twitter or whatever. She just wants to be able to be out in the open after all these years. Quietly she sneaks out of the room to let the boys out. Surprisingly they’re both asleep so Hope leaves them alone. Still, she goes outside just to get some fresh air and to think. 

 

She regrets waiting this long. Before she went to bed she thought about the earlier conversation about the team kids. Maybe if they were out in the open awhile ago they could have already had their own kid by now. Maybe. 

 

A ding from her phone pulls her out of her thoughts, a message from someone in the group chat.

 

**_JJ: Stop posting pictures if you’re not going to talk to us. #rude_ **

 

Multiple dings follow after that.

 

**_DunnDidIt:  true_ **

**_Long: yeah you suck Hope._ **

**_Klingy: I thought you loved us Hopey._ **

 

Hope sighs, she hates that name.

 

 ** _Hope:_** **_Don’t call me that._**

**_Long: omg you actually responded_ **

**_Heath: so you’re alive? chill_ **

**_Klingy: You let Kell call you Hopey._ **

**_Hope: That’s different._ **

**_Steph: *inserts gif of a skeleton rising from it’s grave* IT’S ALIVE_ **

**_Carli: Of course it’s different._ **

 

Hope looks at Carli’s response and rolls her eyes.

 

**_Hope: Good morning to you too babe._ **

 

She walks back inside and makes her way back to the bedroom. Carli’s laying in bed smirking as she types away at her phone.

 

“You know the point of not messaging anyone back yesterday was to let some of this die down. Posting a picture of me sleeping in our bed kind of negates that.” Carli jokes before opening her arms so Hope could cuddle into her. 

 

Hope falls into her and gently kisses her. “Morning love.” 

 

“Morning. Did you let the boys out?”

 

“No, they were still sleeping.” Hope tells her, “But I went outside to get some fresh air. By the way thanks for the Kelley comment, you just had to stir the pot.”

 

Carli laughs, “You know me, anyway, you know I’m just joking.”  Carli’s phone vibrates, “It’s like opening Pandora’s box whenever we all start messaging each other.” She looks down and laughs, “Check your phone.”

 

**_Ashlyn: oooooooooooooooo_ **

**_Long: drama_ **

**_Horan: By the way has anyone heard from Kell?_ **

**_JJ: Did they leave again?_ **

**_JJ: I have so many questions that I need answers to._ **

**_MewTwo: I don’t like it when the parents fight._ **

**_Steph: same._ **

**_PinHead: Stop fighting guys you’re upsetting the children._ **

**_Carli: We’re not fighting. What is wrong with you guys?_ **

**_Hope: I literally just went to tell Carli good morning._ **

**_Ashlyn: Already sleeping on the couch Solo? Tough._ **

**_Heath: I bet you know all about that Ash._ **

**_MewTwo: Now that the Carli is here I would like to formally petition myself to be your team child._ **

**_Klingy: Not this again._ **

**_BROON: Can one of you please talk to Jill. She keeps on calling me._ **

**_Step: Wait no. I should obviously be their child. I look like a combination of them._ **

**_PewPew: Maybe Tobs and Chris can take one of you?_ **

**_Pressy: No._ **

**_Sonny: Wowza Chris._ **

**_MewTwo: Damn that hurt._ **

**_Steph: *inserts a gif of a sad dog* thanks Chris._ **

**_Sonny: Mal is she mean to you too? Do you need a new family?_ **

**_Pressy: I can barely handle Tobin and Mal. I don’t need anymore on my plate._ **

**_HAO: So you finally admit you’re dating a child._ **

**_Steph: I’ll adopt you Mal._ **

**_PewPew: Wait what?No._ **

**_Heath: Stop trying to poach my kid._ **

**_Steph: Once Alyssa returns my affections we’ll adopt you._ **

**_Mal: I do not want that._ **

**_Alyssa has been added to the group chat_ **

**_Steph: You have to date me now so we can save baby Pugh._ **

**_Kriegs: What is happening?_ **

**_DunnDidIt: Madness._ **

**_Mal: Cease and desist._ **

**_Alyssa: jfc I’m not going to marry you McCaffery._ **

**_MewTwo: I’m obviously the better choice. At least I know how to handle children._ **

**_Pressy: You are a child._ **

 

“This is our family. How do you feel about that Hope?” Carli asks.

 

“I mean at least we love each other.”  Hope reminds her, happy that nothing negative has come out of the group chat about their relationship. Not that she thought her teammates would be mad, but things usually didn’t go her way.

 

**_Sonny: Who would have thought the ‘nice dog lady’ would be so mean?????_ **

**_Steph: lol nice dog lady_ **

**_Alex13: Why did I just wake up with this many notifications._ **

**_Long: The new couple finally graced us with their presence._ **

**_Steph: Gotta get me a keeper_ **

**_MewTwo: ^same^_ **

**_Alyssa has left the group chat_ **

**_Alex: So you guys have finally come up for air?_ **

**_Steph: Ew. That’s my mom._ **

**_MewTwo: *my mom._ **

**_Heath: I don’t understand how you guys graduated college._ **

**_Steph: I don’t understand why you still walk around barefoot so we’re even._ **

**_DunDidIt: Same._ **

**_Kriegs: Same._ **

**_BROON: Seriously guys, I’m on the phone with her AGAIN._ **

**_Carli: I’ll talk to her later. Tell her I’m busy._ **

**_Hope: You could just ignore her._ **

**_Ashlyn: That’s  like telling Heath to wear shoes. Becky is a goody goody._ **

**_Horan: Has anyone told Rose about her new parents?_ **

**_MewTwo: No_ **

**_Steph: She doesn’t have new parents. She has to wait her turn like the rest of us._ **

**_Horan: I don’t have team parents._ **

**_Sonny: Do you need them tho? Miss. ‘goes straight to the PSG out of High School’._ **

**_MewTwo: Yeah find your parents in France Horan._ **

 

By this point Hope had seen enough and was ready to step in, “Should we just tell them now?”

Carli shrugs, “I mean it’s your idea.” 

 

**_Hope: We’re doing this Brady Bunch style._ **

**_HAO:?????_ **

**_Steph: Are you saying what I think you’re saying?_ **

**_Heath: She’s not saying anything she’s typing it all._ **

**_Hope: It’s not fair to Sam and Steph that we have to pick one of them._ **

**_Carli: And Hope was secretly hoping on getting Emily._ **

**_DunDidIt: This is ridiculous._ **

**_Hope: So Rose will be our new child. But we’ll claim the other three as well._ **

**_PinHead: You’re taking on 4 kids wtf._ **

**_Klingy: I think you broke Emily. She’s just staring at her phone._ **

**_PewPew: This is so much more entertaining that my Writing Comp class._ **

**_Pressy: Pay attention to class Mal._ **

**_JJ: Steph is running around the parking lot of our apartment fist pumping._ **

**_JJ: This has been a PSA._ **

**_Ashlyn: So we know those two are alive. What about Sam?_ **

**_Alex13: Why are you guys so weird?_ **

**_Hope: Didn’t you almost cry the first time Abby talked to you?_ **

 

“Low blow babe.” 

 

“Hey now,” Hope starts, “she was picking on our kids. I couldn't have that.”

 

Carli laughs, “You being protective our surrogate kids is pretty hot.”

 

“How hot?”

 

“I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little iffy on the format of the group chat but I like the way it turned out.


	3. The 4 Year Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gals are... well the Gals.

They don’t surface for a few hours. And when they do it’s to even more messages than yesterday and a few more voicemails from Jill. They let the boys out and then regroup in the living room, a smoothie for each of them in Carli’s hands.

 

“Jesus Christ. I didn’t think it could be worse.” Hope says as she looks at the comments on her picture.

 

“Are they bad?”

 

Hope shakes her head, “No, they’re just so many. But they’re mostly good.”

 

“Emily sent me a photo and I’m almost scared to look at it.” Carli admits as she scrolls through her notifications. She presses the message and almost immediately starts to laugh.  In true Brady Bunch fashion the girl had put pictures of herself, Stephanie, Sam, Rose, Hope, and Carli on top of the photos from the actual cast. 

 

“I honestly don’t understand this girl Hope.” Carli tells her as she passes the phone so the goal keeper could see the photo.

 

“You’re talking about the girl who collects fanny packs. What did you expect?”

___

The phone call with Jill goes exactly how most conversations go with her.

 

“I don’t understand.” Jill repeats for the third time since she had picked up her phone.

 

“Hope and I are dating, we have been for a few years now. That’s it Jill.” Carli huffs out as she threads her finger through Hopes hair, her favorite activity to do while she’s agitated.

 

“But you never said anything.”

 

“Yeah, we didn’t want any of the attention on us. We were already best friends in the eyes of the team and that’s all we needed. Nothing changed then and nothing will change now.” Carli tells her.

 

Jill sighs but agrees, “Good. That’s good to hear.”

 

“But if you think I’m just going to let people say horrible things about Hope during her suspension you have another thing coming. We can talk about it more when I’m at camp.”

 

The audible spluttering noise coming from the phone alerts Hope to the fact that Jill is being her usual stunted self. The coach stutters her way through a goodbye and quickly hangs up the phone.

 

“Maybe we should have talked to Dawn and let her explain it to her.” 

 

“Dawn doesn’t deserve that Hope.”

 

Dealing with a flustered Jill was not how she wanted to spend her time at camp, and Carli was quite positive that’s what she had to look forward to. Moving her own hands to her head Carli takes a deep breath. All of a sudden she just felt heavy.

 

Hope comes around and begins to massage the spot in her neck that always tightens up when she’s stressed, Carli can feel the tension in her body leaving already. Hope has always had away of getting Carli to relax, even thousand of miles away, which is something that Carli has always been jealous of. Carli has to constantly work on ‘cracking’ Hope. She’s like a never ending code. As soon as you think you’ve got her, that you know how to help, something changes and you’re back at the drawling board. With Carli simply rub her neck, or in the worse case hold her until she falls asleep, and Carli was good.

 

When they first stated dating it seemed like every time they separated Carli was made to start back at the beginning when they saw each other again. Over the years it got better, of course, but it was hard when you were constantly separated from your partner. These last few weeks, though the circumstances are terrible, have been the best of their relationship. They’ve been able to lean on each other. Hope finally trusted Carli to completely to lean on her, and Carli didn’t let her fall.

 

“I know this is all been hard for you Car, not just me. How about we put the boys in their room and get in the hot tub for the night.” Hope whispers in her ear. 

 

“It’s only seven though?” Carli tells her, confused as to why they would need to put the boys to bed to early, “They might like being outside with us.”

 

“There are somethings children shouldn’t see their parents doing. Now go put on your leopard print bikini.”

 ___

“I’m going to miss you.” Carli tells her as she places her bag into the back of the car. “Are you sure there’s no way to get you to come to the game?”

 

Hope shakes her head, “It’s HAO’s day, I don’t want to take away from that. Now get in the car or we’re going to be late picking up Moe.”

 

The ride to Moe’s is a short one. When they arrive the girl is already by the curb, her bag beside her.

 

“You have to share the back with the boys Moe.” Hope says as she takes the girls bag.

 

“That’s fine just hurry. Half of the Dash is in the house looking out the window.” 

 

“What?” Carli asks.

 

“Yeah they wanted to see you, but I told them not to be weird so instead they just decided to watch you from the window.” Moe tells them as she buckles herself in. Fred and George get as close to her as they can with their doggy seat belts on. 

 

Carli lowers the window and sticks out her hand to wave towards the house, “See you guys in a week!”

 

Hope pulls away from the house and heads to the airport. Carli places her hand on her thigh and gently squeezes. They don’t say anything. Moe puts her focus on the twins and pets them as if she were never going to see another dog again, “Oh my goodness you guys are just so cute.”

 

“Aren’t we though?” Hope asks jokingly.

 

Moe frowns, “No one is cuter than a puppy, sorry Hope.” 

 

Having Hope drop Carli off at the airport is harder on Carli than she thought it would be. She hasn't been separated from Hope during a national team camp or game in a long time. She had found solace in Hope’s presence over these years and she didn’t know what to do now without it. 

 

Carli gets out of the car, followed by Hope, and grabs her bag. Hope takes the boys out of the car and stands on the curb. “One more family hug before you go?”

 

Without a thought Carli goes to her girlfriend and kisses her, “I’m really going to miss you.”

 

“I’m going to miss you too.”

 

“Don’t eat any tater tots while I’m gone.”

 

“I promise.”

 

The click of a camera alerts them to Moe standing across from them, phone in hand eyes wide, “Damnit I thought I turned my sound off.”

 

Carli rolls her eyes, “I get to see it before you post it anywhere.”

 

“I get to post it?” The younger girls asks excitedly. 

 

“If you want to, it would be weird for you just to take a photo of us Moe.” Carli tells her before leaning down to press kisses on the twins forehead. “Be good for your mom.”

 

“Time for you to go Car.”

 

“I know. Love you.” Carli says again.

 

“I love you too. Now go kick some ass.”

___

Hope is definitely not getting a gift from Columbus Carli decides as soon as she is swarmed by the press. They are waiting for her outside the airport. Questions and accusations ready.

 

“How long have you and Hope been together?!”

 

“Are you going to quit the team?!”

 

“Was your phone hacked?!”

 

No wonder Hope didn’t want to come to Columbus, this is a circus. The exact thing both of them did not want.

 

“Is the sex good!”

 

Now that one got a response out of Carli. She can’t help but snort as she walks pass the reporter bold enough to ask her that. 

 

“That wasn’t exactly a no.” Moe tells her. 

 

Carli elbows her in the side but smiles. “Well I wouldn’t want to lie.”

 

Moe pretends to gag the entire drive to the hotel.

___

All Carli wants to do is eat her salad in peace. That’s all. But it’s hard to chew when you have 20 girls watching your every move. Carli and Moe arrive just before a meeting and from there they went to eat lunch in the hotel conference room as usual. Honestly Carli is impressed that the girls hadn’t broken down yet and assaulted her with their, most likely, inappropriate questions. Jill barely made eye contact with her and Dawn had only given her a thumbs up when she saw her.

 

Carli remembers reading a book about avoiding eye contact with rabid animals so they don’t attack and that’s been her saving grace so far.

 

She’s able to put her plate down and get in one good mouth full of greens before two people sit beside her. 

 

Pinoe and Ashlyn. They just stare at her, manic smiles on their face. Carli ignores them and continues to eat her food. This last for a few bites but she soon notices that someone has sat across from her.

 

“Do I have to worry about you being so close to Ashlyn? I hear you have a thing for keepers.”

 

And that’s when the room explodes with noise. Everyone abandons their food to move closer to Carli. Carli looks down at her half eaten salad knowing she’ll probably not get a chance to finish it.

 

“So how long have you been dating?”

 

“Who asked who out?”

 

“Who do you love more Sam or Steph?”

Jesus Christ.

 

Carli clears her throat, “I like both of you equally.” 

 

“Ha, she said liked. Hope loves me.” Emily says as she fist pumps.

 

Heather pushes Sam and Emily out of the way, “That was a waste of a question. We want the deets woman. The 411 on you and Solo.”

 

“Yeah I told Cheney and Amy that I’d give them the run down after lunch.” Tobin says as she walks up to Carli, Mal and Christen following behind her.

 

“I didn’t know this would be story time.” Carli jokes- and that is a big mistake.

 

“Story time!” Pinot repeats, “Everyone grab your food and gather around.”

 

“What, no.” 

 

But it’s too late, the gals had already begun to move chairs and tables in front of Carli.

 

“Wait wait! Let me go get my laptop so we can FaceTime Syd in!” Pinoe shouts as she runs out of the room. 

 

Carli pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to take a relaxing breath. This is the exact thing she didn’t want. All of this was Hope’s forte. She’s the one with the Communications degree. She’s one who doesn’t mind talking to large crowds. Even though these girls were her family Carli didn’t know how to comfortably begin the story of her and Hope. It just seemed too personal.

 

She feels her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulls it out.

 

**_Hope: I hear the girls have you cornered._ **

**_Carli: How did you know that?  
Hope: Emily, she’s my spy while I’m gone._ **

 

Carli looks to where Emily is sitting and sees that the girl is giving her a thumbs up. 

 

**_Carli: Well that’s kind of creepy but also sweet._ **

**_Hope: And here I was trying to make sure you wouldn’t get mauled by our friends._ **

**_Carli: : /_ **

**_Hope: Just tell them that you couldn’t resist my hot body any longer and jumped me._ **

**_Carli: Only after you seduced me for months._ **

**_Hope: So you admit I have a hot body._ **

 

Carli can’t help but roll her eyes and laugh a little.

 

**_Carli: …_ **

**_Carli: We’ve been dating for eight years Hope. Of course I think your body is hot._ **

 

“Hey now none of that!” Ali says as she smacks Carli’s arm. “We want to hear the story.”

 

Carli puts her phone in her pocket and faces her family, all wide eyed and eager like it’s Christmas morning. All except one. O’Hara. She isn’t frowning or even looking ashamed at her past actions. She’s actually smirking at her. Full blown smirk across her face, leaning back in her chair arms crossed behind her head.

 

It’s a little unnerving. 

 

The girls notice Carli looking at Kelley and turn to look at the other player.

 

“What’s up with you Kell? I thought you would still be mourning the loss of Hope being off the  market.” Tobin jokes as she pokes her friend.

 

“Nope.” The squirrelly girl replies.

 

“No?” Kling repeats, “You were all over Hope like two camps ago.”

 

Kelley nods her head, “Yep, sure was.”

 

“I don’t understand her.” Christen whispers to JJ who nods her head in agreement.

 

“I mean yeah Hope has a banging body,” Kelley starts, exaggerating stretching her body out, “but I’ve known about her and Carli for years now.”

 

What.

 

It’s the general consensus around the room. The room is torn between people calling bullshit and the others just staring at the girl.

 

“Wait. What?” Ashlyn chokes out.

 

“There’s no way. She’s just trying to save face.” Heather says and Carli is inclined to agree with her. There was no way the girl could have known, if she did she wouldn’t have been all over Hope for these years. 

 

“That hurts me my Irish Soul Sister. But it’s totally true.” Kelley reaffirms. She looks at Carli and winks, “I totally caught them in the act at the Olympics.”

 

Carli laughs, “We didn’t even have sex at the Olym-

 

“The 2012 Olympics.”

 

Fuck. Carli remembers, frequently, the night after winning Gold. The couple had sneaked off to Hope’s room since Kelley was still partying. Looking back the girl did act a little weird after that but they had just brushed that off as Kelley being Kelley. But maybe she was lying. Maybe she didn’t actually-

“They were still wearing their gold medals and Hope calls Carli princess in bed.”

 

Oh. Well. Fuck. Kelley definitely caught them having sex then. Carli feels her face begin to heat up as the room stares at her.

 

“Oh my God. She’s not denying it.” Moe whispers as she looks in between the midfielder and the defender.

 

Kelley, that piece of shit, just smirks at Carli. 

 

While retreating into the depths of her hotel room and never leaving again is currently her main thought, something clicks in her head, “Wait, you’ve known all these years-

 

“Four.” Kelley reminds her.

 

“Fine. You’ve known for four years but you still continued to hang off of Hope.” Carli challenged the girl.

 

“Oh for sure.” Kelley says. 

 

Silence.

 

The room is not sure if they should duck and run for cover, or stay and watch the showdown about to happen. Even Becky had to put down her book to watch this all unfold.

 

“Kelley,” Alex starts, “what is wrong with you?”

 

Kelley stands from her chair and begins to walk towards Carli in the front of the room, “Well since you asked let me tell you a story.” She places her hand on Carli’s shoulder and lightly squeezes, “You’re really going to enjoy this one.”

 

In all honesty Carli isn’t one to get scared often but in this moment she is truly terrified.

 

“Once upon a time there was a young forward named Kelley who just wanted to be on the National Team. Once she finally made the team it wasn’t long until she was made a defender. Confused she sought guidance in the beautiful Hope Solo. Now Kelley would have to be an idiot to not see how amazing, talented and sex-

 

“You’re pushing your luck kid.” Carli grinds out, her New Jersey accent being more pronounced.

 

“Anyway the Great Hope helped Kelley. The now defender was quite smitten with the goal keeper but something was off, Hope didn’t seem to be interested in any of her advances. Eventually she gives up and decides to just be friends with Hope.”

 

Ashlyn calls out from the back, “Get on with it.”

 

Kelley hushes her, “You can’t rush art. So after a party where Kelley had drank too much in celebration she goes back to her room to grab her cell phone charger. Imagine her surprise when she see’s the Great Hope going down on-

 

“Alright that’s enough.” Carli stops her, flustered. 

 

“This doesn’t explain why you’ve been all over Hope though.” Becky reminds her.

 

“Oh that?” Kelley asks, “Well that was for shits and giggles. If you let me finish my story it would have gone over how territorial and a little snippety Carli used to get with me. So I thought it would be funny to ‘flirt’ with Hope sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” Carli repeats, “That was four years ago.”

 

“I know. How funny.”

 

Kling starts slow clapping, Ashlyn and Heather follow suit and before they all start loudly cheering.

 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been pranking them for over four years Kell? Oh my God that’s amazing.” Kling laughs. “All because Carli used to be a little cranky with you?”

 

Heather wipes at her eyes as she jokes, “Think of all the times Kelley would go up to their room to ask for advice or just to chat. She’s been blocking them for years!!!” 

 

Kelley begins to dramatically bow in front of her team. Now she smiled like a kid at Christmas. A kid at Christmas who didn’t know that they were going to be getting coal for the rest of their life if Carli Lloyd had anything to say about it.

 

“Now kids.” Ashlyn starts, “What’s the moral of this story?”

 

“Treat others the way you want to be treated or you’ll be twat blocked for years.” Mal says sweetly from in between Tobin and Christen. The entire team begins to laugh as baby Pugh isn’t wrong. 

 

Carli can feel a headache coming on and she is pretty sure that she’s never going to speak to any of her teammates again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to wrap this up in the next chapter, but I'm already working on a story in the same universe as this one. It's kind of an obscure pair but I think they work. I'm excited to see if I can get it to work. As always


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made of every sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Both this story and my semester in college. But just like school this series will continue with the next installments. Read the end notes for more information.

After the first game Carli is feeling good, really good. Though she misses Hope, painfully so, she’s happy to be playing with her team again. Her phone buzzes next to her salad and she smiles when she see that it’s Hope.

**Hope:** We don’t have any plans on September 27th right?  
**Carli:** Not yet.  
**Hope** : Good.

“Ohh, you and Solo planning a romantic getaway?” Pinoe croons from behind her.

“Ohhhhh lala.” Ashlyn jokes.

  
Like a herd of meerkats the rest of the team starts to pop up their heads in interest. Carli eyes the door. The team had cooled down harassing her after the first day, mostly because Jill threatened to make them run suicides if they asked another inappropriate question (Pinoe).

Alex, the instigator she is, voices her own question, “What is a ‘Harli’ date like?”

“Do you think Carli and Hope just glare at the waiter until he cries?” Lindsey asks while cutting up a banana into her oatmeal.

“Well it’s better to make the waiter cry than your date, Lindsey.” Emily says pointedly, hands crossed on her chest. Sam coughs back a laugh and suddenly all attention is on Lindsey.

Thank God for Emily.

“What is this Lindsey-poo? You made someone cry on a date?” Pinoe turns to face the now blushing girl.

Carli nods her head in Emily’s direction and the girl sends her a subtle thumbs up in return. Hope had been hinting at a little getaway for awhile; Carli is pretty sure that the goalkeeper had her eyes set on revisiting Vancouver. Something in the back of her mind kept on whispering ‘proposal’ but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. It wouldn’t be crazy, they had been together forever, and it’s not like Carli would ever turn her down. It just seemed too good to be true. Her phone buzzes again.

**Hope:** Shoulder surgery booked for the 27th! Have fun at practice!

“Hope what the fuck?”

— —

The game against the Netherlands comes and goes and before Carli knows it she’s on her way to the airport with a few of the gals. Moe, Whitney, Alyssa, Emily, and Pinoe all agreed to go to the airport together and wait for their flights home.

“Alyssa, didn’t Christen and Julie book a flight for an earlier time?” Whitney asks as the goalkeeper puts her bag in the van.

“Yeah. They have practice earlier than I do. Goalkeepers are practicing a little later.” Alyssa says with a shrug, “I’d rather fly in late anyway, O’Hare is horrible in the morning.”

“What about you Emily. The hoard of Thorns already left didn’t they?”

Emily laughs, “Yeah, we don’t have practice until the day after next so I thought what’s the rush?” The defender throws her arm around Alyssa’s shoulder, “Anyway, now I have a chance to woo Alyssa since Sam isn’t here.”

Alyssa pushes her off, “You guys suck.”

“It’s not their fault they want to be like Carli.” Whitney jokes.  
Emily pats the goalkeeper on the head, “Just kidding with you ‘Lysa I’m trying to be more like Hope so I guess I need to get myself a midfielder.”

“I’ll put the word out with the Seattle girls.” Pinoe joins in, “I’ll tell them that the number one draft pick from 2016 is on the market looking for a midfielder.”

Pinoe and Emily high five.

“Rude, there is a perfectly good midfielder right in front of you Emily.” Moe says, a pout on her face.

Carli shakes her head, “You guys are weird, get in the van.”

The gals get in the van, two to a row, and the conversation picks up from outside.

“So I vote that Moe and Em being the new couple on the team.” Pinoe insist beside Carli, “I’ll start a ship name for them and everything.”

Whitney groans, “Leave them alone.”

“No, no I love it. Tell me more Meg.” Emily goads her.

Pinoe sighs dramatically, “Well, neither of your names work well together so we’re just going to call you guys Peachy. Because duh, Georgia. And you guys are really smiley and stuff.”

“You’ve really put a lot of thought into this.” Alyssa says sarcastically.

“Yep.”

Emily tosses her phone at Carli, “Can you take a picture? We need one to get the speculations started.”

Carli shakes her head, “You guys are opening a can of worms.”

“I mean it won’t be as bad as you and Hope, that’s for sure. Anyway the Klingenmoe rumors have died down, I need something to keep me entertained.” Moe says with a cheeky grin.

Emily throws her arm over Moe’s shoulder and pulls her in tight, Moe leans her head on Emily’s shoulder and smiles goofily at the camera. Carli takes the photo, “Alyssa? Whitney? Do you guys want to jump on the bandwagon and start your own ship?”

Whitney shakes her head, “I think I’ll pass, I see what happens with Ash and Ali.” She pinches Alyssa’s cheeks, “I’d rather just keep our torrid affair to ourselves.”

“Torrid affair. Good one Whit.” Pinoe laughs.

“What’s that supposed to mean. I could have a torrid affair if I wanted to.” Whitney defends.

Emily reaches behind her to pat the other defenders arm, “Of course you could pal.”  
“Listen, just because I don’t share my outrageous stories doesn’t mean I don’t have them.” Whitney argues, “I’ve been friends with Ashlyn for years, I can hold my own.”

Pinoe, now more interested, claps her hands together, “Yaaasss Whitney, tell us more.”

The car stops and the gals notice they are at the airport.

“Thank God,” Carli mumbles, “I don’t think I could handle knowing that there is one less sane person on this team.”

Pinoe jumps on Carli’s back, “I am truly offended Carlos. Truly. But you can make it up to me by buying me food since we have the time.”

“Food?” Moe asks.

Emily places her arm around Moe’s waist, “Only the best for my best fake possible girlfriend.”

“I could go for some food.” Alyssa admits. Whitney nods her head in agreement.

“I guess we’re getting food then.”

— —

Hope is waiting for her, them, outside of the baggage claim. The boys are in her arms and she seems to be talking to George about a very serious matter. Carli stops walking to stare at her- God she had missed her.

“Stop picturing her naked.” Moe tells her as she elbows the older woman in the ribs, “I wanna see the puppies.”

At this point Hope had looked up from George and had noticed the two other woman. Carli makes her way over to her girlfriend and gently kisses her. “Hey babe.”

“Hey Carli.” Hope smiles and gently lifts the boys a little higher up, “We missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Carli echoes.

“Did you miss me?” Moe asks obnoxiously as she walks up to the two.

Hope squints her eyes at the younger girl, “I don’t know, what is this I’m hearing about this ‘Peachy’ ship that’s going on.”

Moe squeals, “It’s great isn’t it! It’s a joke but people have already taken to it”

Hope shakes her head, “I mean as long as it gets the heat off of-

“Nothing’s going to stop the spotlight being on you and Carli Hope. Sorry. But maybe this will stop the creepy proposals I keep on getting from guys at games.” Moe says with a smile.  
“Well as long as you know that if you want to make this ‘Peachy’ thing a thing you got to go through me I’m fine with it.” Hope tells her before turning around and walking towards the parking lot.

“Go through you?” Moe repeats.

Carli rolls her eyes, “Hope takes her mom duties very seriously, just ignore her.”

— —

Doped up Hope might be Carli’s favorite Hope.

“Carli do you still love me even though I’m part robot now?” Hope mumbles.

“I’d love you even if you were a robot Hope.”

Hope shifts in the hospital bed to face Carli better, “Even if I was like a Dalek or a Cyberman?”

“Yes, even then.”

— —

Three days after the surgery an edible arrangement comes for Hope while they watch Doctor Who in their bed. The card reads:

**For our favorite part robot mom.**   
**-Love the kids**

Carli pretends to not notice Hope wipe away a tear with her good arm.

— —

Hope is looking at rings when Emily calls. She puts her headphones in and accepts the call.

“Hope-op-alous! What’s going on?” Emily says over the phone, there’s loud music in the background somewhere that seems to be more bass than lyrics.

“I’m looking at rings. What about you?”

The music stops.

“Rings?” Emily repeats.

“Yeah, rings. You know the things you wear on your fingers.” Hope jokes.

The defender laughs, “Oh, I was worried you were talking about the rings around Saturn. Good. You should keep those where they are.”  
“I’ll make sure to remember that.” Hope tells her. She looks down at the case in front of her and points to the ring that shines the brightest for the worker to take out, “Did you call me to tell me that you were finally going to ask Moe out?”

There’s snort on the other side of the line, “Funny but no.”

Hope raises the ring to the light and watches how it sparkles under the light before placing it back down and moving on to the next case, “Sam?”

Emily whines, “Now you’re just being mean.”

Hope goes in for the jugular, “Whitney?”

“Oh my god how did you know that?!” Emily splutters.

“Wait you’re actually going to ask her out?” Hope lowers her tone, “I mean I think you’re great kid but I don’t-

“I’m not going to ask her out!”

Hope lets a out a sigh of relief, “Thank God. Ok then who are you-

“No one. God. Can’t a girl just be single?” Hope can visualize a pout of the Georgia girls face right now, her arms are probably crossed too.

“You’re right.” Hope chuckles, “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to go black Friday shopping this year… and Portland isn’t the best place for it… and I heard that Houston is a pretty good place for the black Friday madness... and I was wondering if I could stay with you and Carli that weekend.”

“You want to go Black Friday shopping in Houston?” Hope repeats.

“Yep.”

Black Friday shopping? Only crazy people did that. Why wait in line during Thanksgiving instead of spending time with your fam-

Oh.

Hope clears her throat, “Sure yeah, of course you can.”

“Are you sure.” The young blonde asks timidly.

“Of course I am.” Hope thinks quickly, “Maybe we can see if we can grab the two ragamuffins from Boston. I don’t know about Rose though.”

“Yeah that would be cool.” Emily pauses, “I can fly Thursday night and-

“That’s dumb. Just fly in Tuesday or something.”

A ring catches Hope’s eye in a case across the room. A large sized, princess cut  
diamond sat on top of a platinum band that had smaller diamonds laid in it. It was classy enough for Carli, she didn’t like anything to showy, and flashy enough for Hope to feel that she did right by Carli.

That was the ring. That was the ring that was going to sit on Carli’s hand forever.

“Are you sure? Emily asks again, her voice wavering a little.

“I’m sure. Keep this to yourself but I’m thinking about proposing to Carli that week. And we’ll need someone to celebrate with other than our boys.” Hope admits, a hand going to play with her hair absentmindedly. This is the first time she’s admitted it out loud, the proposal, and by saying it out loud it makes it real. She’s one step closer to marrying Carli and she feels like she’s about to throw up.

“Really? Of course. Yeah. I’d love to be there. Honored. Wow. Wowza. Ok-

“Alright kid calm down.”

“Sorry.”

“Just know it’ll be your job to give me a pep talk if I start freaking out.” Hope jokes. A year ago Hope wouldn’t have had anyone to have this conversation this. A year ago her walls wouldn’t have been down enough to let the young defender in. But now? Now she has a Southern peach who knows how to knock down her walls quicker than you can say USA.

“Will do boss. I’ll be the best ‘best man’ ever.” Emily assures her.

“No one said you’d be my best man.”

“Who else would it be?” Emily asks cheekily.

“We’ll talk about this later, and about what day you’re flying in.” The familiar sound of clicking from a phone pulls Hope back into reality; Hope turns around and sees man taking a photo on his phone. Quickly Hope begins to walk out of the store, aggravated that she can’t even buy a ring for her girlfriend without anyone knowing. How is she supposed to buy this ring if it was going to be on twitter within the hour.

“Cool beans Solo. Call me later!”

Emily hangs up before Hope can respond, but it’s not like she really had anything else to say at that moment. Somehow in a spur of the moment shopping ship she had found a ring for Carli and committed to a Thanksgiving dinner without really saying it was going to be a Thanksgiving dinner. It’s a lot.

It’s crazy to think that a month or two ago she only had Carli to call her family. But now she has her puppies, three team children, and Emily to have occupy her mind- her heart. As Hope walks to her car she realizes that maybe she should have consulted Carli about their Thanksgiving plans.

Hope pulls out her phone to text Carli.

**Hope:** Hey, I think I just made Thanksgiving plans for us.  
 **Carli:** Think?  
 **Carli:** Emily?  
 **Hope:** She said she wants to go Black Friday shopping here.  
 **Carli:** Really?  
 **Hope:** I don’t think she wants to go home.  
 **Hope:** Or maybe she can’t.

Hope sighs. She’s been cautious to bring up the girl’s family after overhearing Emily’s conversation with her mom. Looking back Hope can’t remember seeing or hearing about Emily’s parents coming to any of their games.

**Carli:** Do you want me to call Steph and Sam.  
**Hope:** Yes please.  
**Carli:** Wait, I think her birthday is that Friday.  
**Hope:** Emily’s?  
**Carli:** Yeah. It’s that Friday.  
**Hope:** Fuck. How did you just know that off the top of your head?  
**Carli:** Captain responsibilities.  
**Hope:** Right. When I come home we can figure this out.  
**Carli:** What’s there to figure out? She comes here for Thanksgiving and we give her a party?  
**Hope:** Carli Lloyd want’s to willingly throw a party? Carli: No. But Carli wants to make sure that Emily has a good birthday.  
**Hope:** I love you.  
**Carli:** I love you too.  
**Carli:** Pick up some apples while you’re out. I ate the last one.  
**Hope:** There were three on the counter when I left this morning???? Carli: Pick up some apples while you’re out. I ate the last one.  
**Hope:** Geesh. Fine.

— —

“I talked to Sam and Steph earlier.” Carli mentions in between bites of her apple. “I didn’t bring up Emily of course but it seems like they’re booked solid for the holidays. And Rose sent me a picture of her dog Wilma in response.”

The two were locking up the boys and the house before they went to to sleep for the night. Hope had a checkup tomorrow with her Doctor about her shoulder in the morning so the two wanted to be well rested. And if they so happened to stop at that cute bistro downtown and then went on to see a movie that would just be a bonus obviously.

Hope sighs, “Of course. Thanks for trying though.”

“We can still have Thanksgiving here. It’ll just be the three of us and the boys.” Carli tells her.

“I know, but I didn’t want it to get awkward.”

Laughing Carli sets her apple on the table, “Between the dabbing defender, the closed off goalkeeper, and the introverted midfielder there was no way this wasn’t going to get awkward.”

Hope nods her head in agreement, “I guess you’re right. I just wanted to make this… I don’t know.”

“Perfect. You wanted to make this perfect which is sweet of you but I think she’ll be happy just being here with us. I don’t know much about her parents but from what I’ve gathered they’re not around much. So to her this probably already special enough.” Carli walks over to Hope and hugs her from the back. “It’ll be our own misfit holiday.”

Hope turns around to face Carli, she kisses her soft, “You’re the best. You know that huh?”

“Yep.” Carli backs away from Hope, “But don’t be mistaken, you’re the one taking her shopping on black Friday.” The midfielder grabs her apple and sprints out of the room.

“What?” Hope yells after her, “Come on Carli! I don’t even like shopping!”

No response.

Hope follows after her, “You’re the princess in this relationship! You actually like shopping.” She finds Carli in their bedroom laying in the bed. “Please.”

“No.”

Pouting, Hope moves over to the bed, “For me.”

“Nope.”

Hope crawls on to the bed and over to Carli, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Carli tilts her head to the side, “How about this. I’ll go with you guys.”

“But-

“It’ll be a family outing. Like one of those survivor shows except our prize is discounted items instead.” Carli jokes.

Hope’s heart warms at Carli calling this a ‘family’ event. She loves Carli- every single thing about her. And slowly, but surely, Emily is making her way into the Hope’s once locked heart. The thought of all of them facing the crazy crowds sounds horrible but as long as they did it together, as a family, it didn’t seem so bad to Hope anymore.

“Ok.” Hope whispers shyly, “Sounds like a plan.” She leans into kiss Carli again but is interrupted.

“Maybe we could invite Moe.”

“Absolutely not. You just ship Peachy.” Hope tells her.

“Do not.”

Hope scoffs, “Just fess up. I know you’re their number one fan.”

“OK don’t make it sound that creepy. I just think they’re a good match.” Carli admits.

“Moe’s straight.”

Frowning Carli argues, “There’s no hard evidence proving she is or isn’t.”

“I guess?” Hope gets up and pulls the blankets down the bed and gets under the covers, Carli follows suit. “We can invite Moe, but don’t get your hopes up. I think she has eyes on someone else.”

“We’ll see.” Carli leans over to turn off the lamp. Hope wraps her arms around her girlfriends and quickly cuddles up to her.

“I love you.” Hope whispers into Carli’s ear.

Carli takes the hand that’s wrapped around her and brings it to her lips to kiss lightly, “I love you too Hope.”

This is all Hope ever wanted. Someone that understands parts of herself that she doesn’t even get. Some one to love. Some one who-

***CRUNCH***

Someone who apparently ate apples in the bed?

“Carli? Are you-

“They’re so good Hope.”

Laughing Hope says, “You’re a weirdo.”

Carli takes another bite of her apple, “But I’m your weirdo.”

“Yes you are.” Hope squeezes Carli gently and places a gentle kiss behind her ear. “And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed Just Like That. When I started I didn't expect writing a whole universe based off it it but here I am with three other stories connected to it planned out. I'm also publishing the second, 2 chapter, story that goes along with this today so keep an eye out or subscribe to the series if you want to. 
> 
> And as always leave a review if you can! Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only be about 4-5 chapters. Leave a comment if you have the time!


End file.
